encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 150
Avisala Luna is the one hundred fiftieth episode overall and the second episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on February 10, 2017. Summary Ether and Avria team up, and Avria possesses Cassiopea's body. Luna and Gilas rescue another nymfa's pashnea from an argona.Either the nymfa term for dragon, or a sub-species of dragon. A feast was celebrated in Lireo for the promotion of the Diwanis into Sang'gres. Luna starts to wonder why she doesn't look like a nymfa. After seeing the fireworks from Lireo, Luna wanted to go to there to see the diwatas, but Helgad said they would never do that. Chapter 3 (continued) The episode opens in the Treasure room of the Palace of Lireo, where the woman with light hair in black cloak attempts to take the Mother Gem, but it repels her. She hissed before transforming back into a dragon and flew away. Cassiopea tries to view Ether in her cauldron, but it doesn't show her anything. She noted that Ether is still shielding herself even though a long time has passed. But Cassiopea felt that Ether was just around and summoned the Kabilan. Ether appears. Cassiopea says it cannot be, as she was already beaten by Emre. Ether constricted Cassiopea, saying that someone of her status cannot be easily slain. Ether said she knows Emre's gem is now whole again — which means that Emre's curse on Cassiopea had been lifted — which means Cassiopea can now be slain. Ether asked if Cassiopea thinks she could fight a bathaluman on her own without Emre's help. Cassiopea said Ether was no longer as powerful as before, if Ether could still even be considered a goddess. Cassiopea lighted up and frees herself; Ether said Cassiopea is using her own powersEpisode 143. Ether left behind a portion of her essence to Cassiopea. against her. Ether assumed her bathaluman form while Avria appeared behind Cassiopea's back, unnoticed. Ether declared that Cassiopea's meddling with her plans is over. Cassiopea said Ether is wrong, because she would not die there. Ether asks Cassiopea if she ever doubt the power of a goddess. Avria grabs Cassiopea by the neck. Ether said Cassiopea may have beaten her before, but she was not alone now. Ether told Avria that Cassiopea is ready for her. Ether raised her sword, and invoked her power to allow Avria to possess Cassiopea's body. Avria transformed into a black smoke and went inside Cassiopea's mouth as Ether laughs. Chapter 4 Ang Naging Kapalaran ng Ikatlong Diwani In Lireo, Ybrahim said that so many years have passed and the Diwanis have matured. Pirena agreed, saying that the formerly ignorant girls now have the capability to rule. Danaya said it was because of the guidance given by their parents, which mattered even though it was late. Ybrahim remembered another girl who did not grow up with her parents. Hitano asked if it was Deshna he thought of. Danaya thinks Deshna is of age, and wonders where she is now. While some bull-like pashneas were grazing in the field, a dragon-like pashnea descended and took it away. Sera asked Helgad to summon Deshna. Helgad admonished Sera, saying that Deshna is no longer her daughter's name. Sera said that she doesn't care, as long as she is summoned to recover her livestock from the argona. Helgad shouted for Luna to come out. Luna, sitting beside Gilas on top of a tree, went down using a vine. Helgad told Luna that an argona had taken one of Sera's livestock. Helgad asked if Luna could pursue it. Luna eagerly accepted the challenge. Gilas had went down the tree as well, when Luna invited him to join her. Gilas said he would go wherever she would. Helgad told Luna to be careful, because she wants them to return alive and unharmed. Luna said she would. When Luna had gone, Helgad told Gilas that knowing Luna, he should protect her. Gilas said he would, and followed Luna. Back in Lireo, while Mira and Lira were being dressed by the damas, Alena arrived and complimented them. They embraced. Alena congratulated them for passing their tests, and said she had more confidence now that Encantadia would be safer with its future leaders. Lira thanked Alena, but feels pressured that Encantadia's future government would depend on her and Mira only. Lira asked if Alena has no plans to marry and have another child. Mira agreed, so that there will be another leader apart from them. Alena said she has not thought of that, and is satisfied with being a guardian of the gems and of Encantadia. Mira and Lira told Alena to consider it. Alena said Mira and Lira were like daughters to her. Alena also added that they were not the only ones of royal blood, because in a faraway land an infant had been raised by another race, who had also come from a line of rulers. Mira asked if she referred to Deshna, Hagorn's daughter with LilaSari. Alena said she is correct. Gilas asked Luna if she saw where the argona went. Luna said she could feel it nearby. The argona landed, and Luna makes it flee by raising her spear. The argona returned and grabbed Luna by her collar. Gilas threw his spear at the argona, making it drop Luna. Gilas asked if Luna was hurt. Luna claimed not to be hurt, but held her hip and had difficulty walking. Luna and Gilas take the bull-like pashnea back to the nymfas territory. Sera ran to it and patted its head. Helgad asked Luna if they were ever in danger. Luna pressured Gilas to say that they were never in danger and easily drove the argona away. Helgad tells the nymfas to return to their business. Gilas admonished Luna, saying that she would get in trouble for her behavior one day. Mira and Lira smiled as they watched the fireworks display in Lireo. A soldier notified them that the queen is looking for them. Danaya sat at the center of a long side of the table. Members of the Konseho left after speaking to Danaya. Danaya asked Muros where Alena is. Muros looked at Ybrahim and asked Danaya if she really thought that Alena would attend. Danaya told him not to disturb Alena anymore. Mayca announced the arrival of the Diwanis. Lira embraced Ybrahim and Mira did a cheek-to-cheek kiss with Pirena. Pirena sat to Danaya's right, and Mira beside Pirena. Lira sat to Danaya's left. Ybrahim and Imaw sat at a short side of the table. On the other long side of the table sat Mayca, Kaizan, Wantuk and Muros. Danaya formally introduced the daughter of their late Hara Amihan, and the daughter of their Hara Pirena of Hathoria, not as Diwanis, but as full-fledged Sang'gres. There was an applause. Danaya said the new Sang'gres would from then on assist them, with Rama Ybrahim, Hara Pirena, and Nunong Imaw, in protecting the Mother Gem granted by Emre, as well as all Encantadia. Ybrahim said that with the appointment of his daughter as a full-fledged Sang'gre, he promises that the friendship between Sapiro and Lireo will get stronger. Lira thanked Ybrahim. Pirena said that with the appointment of her daughter as a full-fledged Sang'gre, they will strengthen the ties between Lireo and Hathoria. Mira thanked Pirena. Danaya proposed a toast for the new Sang'gres. Gilas and Luna watched the fireworks on Lireo from the treetop. Helgad told her to come down, saying that she gets worried whenever she doesn't see her. Luna apologized, saying that she is fascinated by the fireworks. Helgad said there must have been a celebration in the palace of the diwatas. Luna said Helgad had mentioned them several times before, but wonders why she doesn't see any diwata. Luna asked if the diwatas looked like them, if they were as fair and had pointed ears. Quina, Helgad's young daughter, said that Luna doesn't have their ears, and looks different from them. Helgad tells Quina not to tease Luna. Luna wonders why her ears looked different. Helgad claimed her ears got shorter because they were bitten off by an argona when she was young. Luna then asked why she doesn't have their stripes. Helgad replied that she was conceived to the moonlight. Helgad said they should go home. Luna asked again what was the likeness of the diwatas. Helgad said they were as beautiful as Luna, good, noble and just. Luna asked Helgad if they could go to Lireo to visit. Helgad said they would never go there to show themselves to the diwatas. Quina said Luna was only asking. Helgad apologized, reminding them that they cannot descend to the plains. Luna asked why. But Helgad said they should go home, because Luna's sister has to rest. Luna told Gilas to come down. At an inn near the palace of Lireo, Aquil looked at the fireworks. Aquil released a white retre from his hand. It slowly flew away. Muros asked if Aquil had given up, for he had released his retre. Aquil said that it is time to accept his fate — that he'll never be together with the queen. Muros suggested that Aquil should ask Danaya to give up the throne. Aquil said he'll never do it, because he knows Danaya will not do it. Muros said Aquil is only hurting himself, because he deprives himself and the queen the opportunity to be with each other. Aquil said that he is used to it and asked Muros to leave him be. Muros pat Aquil's shoulder and left. Pirena said to Danaya that everyone is celebrating but the queen seemed sad. Danaya said that she remembered someone. Pirena asked which of Amihan or Aquil she thought of. Danaya said to Pirena that she is still proficient at teasing. Danaya left the hall to rest. Imaw says to Pirena that she is correct, that Danaya is sad because neither Amihan nor Aquil is with her. Pirena wonders why Cassiopea was not there. Imaw thinks that Cassiopea had more important things to attend to. The little dragon arrived at Avria's lair and resumed her true form as Agane (Andora). Ether asked what happened on her search. Ether asked Andora if she had found where the diwatas are hiding the gems. Andora said she had found it, but could not touch it, because a powerful energy is protecting it, probably by a Sang'gre spell. Ether was vexed. Andora asked if she succeeded with her plot against Cassiopea. CassiopeaPossessed by Avria entered the room, in black clothes and holding a snake-staff. Trivia *This is the 5th episode to have the 'Avisala' as its official Hashtag of the Day. *Since Deshna is already grown up, it may be inferred that she is already 18 years old (based on Danaya's comment that she is "of age"). *It was unexplained why Aquil had a white retre, though it may have a connection with dreams. References